eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth
is a mysterious being who aims to find the owner of RA272 Nirvash, claiming that the said mecha is his. He is known to have some kind of connection to the Secrets, as shown with his obvious knowledge of the entities, as well as many of his attacks and apparitions portray an identical color scheme to the Secrets. Appearance Truth, in his main form, appears as a human with yellow eyes (with the pupils seemingly slit vertically in half) and light blue hair. He also has a pair of red earrings. He is usually seen wearing a black jacket. He also has a necklace consisting of a bell. He is able to freely transform into any form, and is shown to be: a geeky man, a child soldier, an older soldier, an elegant woman, a pilot, Eureka (although not very well) . As the Nirvash Neo's archetype, he takes the form of a computerized image similar to his human form. Personality Truth is a charismatic, ruthless sociopath with no remorse or guilt for the death and destruction he has caused across the world in his quest to find the owner of the original Nirvash. He is unforgiving and will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way. Upon discovering that he is a Secret, Truth goes insane and becomes hellbent on destroying the world by fusing with Kanon. After becoming the Nirvash Neo archetype, he functions as a sentient AI within the systems, helping Ao in various ways in battle and providing information when drifted in time. Summary Truth's first major appearance is first seen infiltrating the Gènèration Bleu headquarters, with minor appearances causing chaos around the world beforehand. He is then seen talking to Miller and later Ao Fukai. He shapeshifts into Ao and talks to Naru; he is last seen in the episode taking Naru away after reminding her that he was the "sea giant" that saved her in the past. The 'Sea Giant' was shown to have an identical color scheme to the Secrets, heavily implying a connection. Truth is next seen masquerading as a driver for the Japanese Official . He later reveals his true identity and kills the other driver, and starts to converse with the official, until he is interrupted when the car is accidentally rammed by Gazelle and company. He then tells them that "truth will only reveal itself to those who yearn for it" revealing that he wishes to take back the Nirvash Mark I, and that it belongs to "that woman" (Eureka). He is finally seen at the end of the episode, killing the Japanese Official's superiors before offering him a way to "seek the truth." A Secret shown to be very hostile to humans completely ignored him during its assault. Truth later appears as a U.S. soldier during the Scub Burst in Arizona, and takes several Americans hostage at gunpoint after Ivica and Ao arrive. Ao then charges at Truth in rage, and Truth sends out a wave of light, knocking everyone into unconsciousness. When they awake, they find that Truth had transported the entire area on to a plateau in the Grand Canyon, directly in the path of an approaching Secret. He then states that the Secrets are "not what you think they are" before flying away. One of Truth's shadow apparitions appear during the Scub Burst in Australia, to the rage of Ao, who immediately starts to assault it with the Nirvash to no avail, as it is composed of seemingly just smoke and shadow. The apparation then quickly carves out a picture of the President's face into the ground, which is quickly shot to pieces by Fleur. When Eureka reappears on Earth, Truth works with the Japanese Armed Forces in an attempt to retrieve her. After boarding the Gekko, Truth attacks Eureka with a rocket punch-like attack that was used by the Secret Eureka battled ten years ago. Truth later learns that he was the Secret who was present during Eureka's attempt to retrieve the giant Quartz, but lost its objective and became humanlike. He attempted to infiltrate Generation Bleu's HQ, by disguising himself as Christophe Blanc. However, Fleur discovered the ruse, and the real Christophe Blance attempted to destroy Truth by attempting a confluence explosion using the quartz in an isolated chamber at the bottom of the base, killing himself in the process. Truth survived, and fused with an archetype that Christophe Blanc hid from the world, under the Generation Bleu headquarters. During the time he was fused with the Kanon, he seems to have become more mentally unstable which seem to be in relation to him being rejected by both the Scubs and the Secrets. In the universe resulting from being shot by the Quartz Gun, he becomes the archetype of the Nirvash Neo, the same mech he had previously claimed was his. He helps Ao in the battle against Renton, proving to be capable in battle. After Ao and Truth shoots the Quartz Gun the third time in 2016, both of them drifted through time. Truth provides information and time eras they were dragged through, with Ao using it in order to reconnect with the ones he once knew and changing their lives for the better. This eventually became beneficial in "Operation Astral Ocean" under the new Generation Bleu in 2027. Truth and Ao were dragged out from the Traper pillar through a Quartz Gun set up by Team Harlequin from the Posideon, with Fleur and the real Elena cleansing the Quartz's influence by shooting the stockpile Quartz to initiate a Scub Burst on Nirvash Neo. This result in Truth to assume a new complete form through Nirvash Neo and released from the Quartz's influence. Both Ao and Truth part ways, saying that this was just the time he just dropped into and muses on the current possibilities of this world. Abilities Truth seems to possess an unique array of offensive capabilities, executed with as little as a wave of his hand or finger. So far he has been shown to be able to blow things up from a distance, as well as operate any trapar-powered vehicle (including an Allied forces Eisenhower) simply through touch. He is also capable of levitating objects. He has enough strength to take down a lot of the security in the Gènèration Bleu headquarters since he broke in without a problem. He is capable of shapeshifting and flying/levitating. Truth once transported a large chunk of a U.S. shopping area and all the people inside to a plateau in the Grand Canyon, directly in the path of an approaching Secret, suggesting a kind of teleportation. As the archetype of Nirvash Neo, he's capable of helping Ao in combat, which surprises Renton. His function was similar to an advanced AI, having the knowledge of the time eras both had drifted and landed. Category:Eureka Seven: AO characters Category:Eureka Seven: AO